The present invention is directed toward a plastic leg and more particularly toward such a leg which is adapted to be secured to a washtub or laundry tub or the like.
Washtubs or laundry tubs have conventionally been fitted with substantially the same floor legs for many years. These legs are essentially comprised of sheet metal which is bent in a V-shape to provide the leg with some structural rigidity. Such legs are well known to those skilled in the art and one example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,384,112.
While the prior art legs have functioned with little problem for many years, they do suffer from certain inadequacies. First, they are relatively heavy which increases the cost of transportation. Furthermore, once the leg is folded into its "V" configuration, it must remain in that configuration for shipping which also increases the cost thereof. Even further, metal bending equipment is needed to bend the leg into its proper configuration. Many such legs also utilize levelers at the bottoms thereof. And an additional fabricating step is needed to accommodate the screw levelers.
Attempts have been made throughout the years to produce lightweight, inexpensive legs for various pieces of equipment and furniture. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,895,696; 3,460,790; 4,475,703 and 4,569,496. However, none of these proposed legs were designed for use with washtubs nor could they be easily adapted for use with a conventional wash or laundry tub. Substantial modifications would have to be made either to the leg or the tub.